Rex's Story
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Rex is smarter than your average lizard, his humans… not so much. One shot. Season 2.


Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

Rex's Story

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The coelurosauravus tilted its head. From Rex's perch on the back of the sofa, the green lizard could see the screen of Connor's laptop. The lizard had watched Connor over the past year. Abby's two favorite creatures had developed a rhythm together. Rex chirped. Connor typed.

"Just have to finish this," said Connor, "for work… you know."

A fashionable woman with dark curly hair stood by the window watching Connor. The predatory gleam in Caroline's eye while she observed Connor caused Rex to shiver. The lizard arched his neck frills in warning, but Connor seemed to be oblivious to Caroline's threat. As the woman approached, the coelurosauravus ran down the length of the sofa back and launched himself into flight. Rex circled above Connor protectively, staking out his territory. The dark haired woman didn't take the hint.

"Oh, shoo," hissed Caroline.

The intruding woman waved the magazine she held as if to swat Rex. The lizard soared even higher.

"Don't hit Rex," admonished Connor in alarm. "Lizards are very delicate creatures..."

The brunette seated herself on the sofa next to Connor. Caroline leaned forward. Her low cut blouse stopped Connor's babbling. The scientist hastily looked upwards in an effort to be gentlemanly. The woman glanced towards the computer screen, but she couldn't make out what Connor was working on.

"Connor," started Caroline in a low seductive tone, "what are you writing?"

A large green dropping spattered on Caroline's white capri pants. For a moment the woman stared at Rex's bombardment in shock. Then she looked upwards to the lizard guarding from the beam above. Caroline narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Eww!" exclaimed Caroline. "You nasty little…"

"Caroline, don't call Rex names!" exclaimed Connor. The scientist faced his faux girlfriend. "Rex understands English better than a lot of people. You'll hurt his feelings."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the kitchen, Abby forced a knife blade down through a yellow mango. With each slice, the herpetologist struck the cutting board with a hard thunking noise. When Abby finished dicing up the mango, she scraped the fruit chunks into a small bowl. Picking the bowl up, Abby turned to go into the living room. At the doorway, Abby stopped. She frowned at the scene before her. Connor was on his knees in front of Caroline rubbing the woman's leg.

"Really you two," Abby huffed angrily.

Connor's dark brown head turned towards her. In his hand he held a wet washcloth. Behind him, a large green stain showed on the impeccable Caroline's white pants. Connor's laptop was forgotten beside the woman. The multi-colored screen saver twisted geometric shapes across the view screen.

"What did you say Abs?" asked the slender scientist.

Abby hastily composed the features of her face. The scene was not what she had first thought it was. Abby shrugged casually.

"I wasn't talking to you Conn," replied Abby. She twisted her head searching for the coelurosauravus

"Rex," called Abby. "Lunch is ready."

The handheld device sitting on the end table started flashing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rex heard the front door slam shut as his humans and the intruder hurriedly left the flat. The coelurosauravus was very glad that Abby had insisted Caroline leave too. The lizard soared over to the window. Abby and Connor disappeared in the mini. Rex watched to ensure that Caroline was leaving as well, and not sneaking back into the flat as she had done before. When the street was quiet, Rex patrolled the flat once more before settling down on the feeding tray beside the iguana habitat tank. The python in the next tank stirred lazily as Rex began to eat.

When the mango was gone, Rex searched the flat for something he had seen Connor and Abby use. The pencil in the jar on the kitchen counter was just the right shape for a lizard. Rex tilted his head sideways and grasped the tool in his mouth. The coelurosauravus flew back into the main room. Settling on the sofa in front of Connor's now black screened laptop, the lizard poked the pencil at the keyboard. The brightly colored lights of the screen saver appeared along with a password box. Carefully, Rex pressed the pencil on the keys in a now familiar pattern. ABBY TEMPLE.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Abby and Connor returned several hours later from the latest anomaly call out, they were both dirty, tired and sweaty. Abby dropped the house keys on the little table by the door and sat down in the first chair she came to. The petite blonde bent over and started untying her shoes. Connor walked past her to the sofa. The scientist sat down and picked up his lap top, determined to input his new creature findings as soon as possible. The monitor screen lit up and Connor typed in his password. An unfamiliar page of data showed. Connor frowned.

"When did you have time to hack my laptop?" asked Connor.

Abby looked up at Connor.

"I didn't," replied the petite blonde. "You've got that thing password protected. How could I?

"Really Abby," complained Connor, "you don't expect me to believe Rex wrote this, do you?"

"Wrote what?" asked Abby.

The blonde dropped her shoes to the floor and then padded barefoot over to Connor's side. Six short sentences appeared. Abby read the words on the screen out loud.

MANGOS ARE GOOD.

BRUSSEL SPROUTS ARE NOT GOOD.

CONNOR QUIT FEEDING ME YOUR BRUSSEL SPROUTS.

HIDE FROM DANGEROUS CREATURES.

CAROLINE IS A PREDATOR.

LIKE A GORGONOPSID JUST NOT AS PRETTY.

Abby snickered as she read the last two lines. Maybe Connor was finally getting a clue about Caroline. Abby glanced at her flat mate out of the corner of her eyes. Or maybe not. Connor still looked puzzled. Abby put her hands on her hips and turned back towards Connor.

"Connor," said Abby, "if you don't like Brussel sprouts, just say so."

"What?"

Abby gestured towards the document showing on Connor's view screen.

"You don't really expect me to think Rex wrote that," asked Abby. "Do you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
